Butterfly Effect
by Twilight Solstice
Summary: “When a butterfly flaps it's wings, a hurricane arises on the other side of the world.” In which James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin change the fate of two worlds. Such is the result of the butterfly effect. HP/Naruto Crossover, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**I know I shouldn't start a new story and most of you are waiting for another chapter of Do You Believe in Magic? But I had to write this! My current obsession is Naruto and specifically Yondaime fics! I had to! Forgive me!**

**Don't flame! Please Review!**

**Warnings: If I do continue this fic there will probably, most likely, be _yaoi. (Boyxboy)_ Swearing, and other such things. (Im too lazy to describe what else! Sorry! DX)**

"speaking english"

_"speaking japanese"_**  
**

**Summary:** In which James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin change the fate of two worlds. Such is the result of the butterfly effect. HP/Naruto Crossover

**Butterfly Effect**

"_When a butterfly flaps it's wings, a hurricane arises on the other side of the world."_

Determined hazel eyes looked upon their hard work even as beads of sweat formed on a tired forehead and disheveled midnight hair was annoyingly brushed away. Tired hands smeared with ink and paint then rubbed the eyes closed. He was tired but oh so very close. Another feat would be added to his and his friends already impressive list of accomplishments. Tonight, history would honor their names and hail them geniuses because they _couldn't_ be called anything _less_. Tonight, _this very hour,_ their names would go down in _infamy_ and legends would be told about them for ages to come.

"And Lily will finally have to say YES to going out with me!" Hazel eyes lit up and pumped a fist in the air as he thought of the best prize of all.

A snort came from his right, "Figures that be the only reason you'd goad us into something so stupid."

"Aww... Lay off him Moony! You know Prongs is only being an idiot in the name of loooovvveee!!!" a voice cackled from the left.

Hazel eyes burned as he studied his two accomplices. He first turned to glare at the first one who had spoken. Light brown, almost golden hair adorned the bowed head even as ink smeared hands, much like his own, finished up their own part in the array they were so carefully conjuring. The head seemed to sense his gaze and looked up. He was met with a pair of golden eyes and if he stared long enough, he'd be able to see a silver, almost animalistic glow, come forth. The face itself was unusually stunning and hazel eyes observed the grace and poise the figure moved himself with. Suddenly that face split into a handsome grin and so he turned to look at his second companion.

He was met with dark silver eyes, one of which was arched up, as if in challenge. This face too was devilishly handsome. So much so that hazel eyes often found themselves rolling as girls everywhere swooned for his friend. His striking face was adorned with hair as dark as his own coming down like a dark curtain. _His_ hands however weren't smeared and inked. They were holding a thick book along with a pen. Suddenly he saw the lips move and he met the silver gaze head on.

"Prongs. I know I'm gorgeous beyond belief but stop staring. _Now._ It's creepy." the voice dead panned.

'Prongs' rolled his eyes and gave his famous _I'm-so-hot-and-I-know-so-I'm-going-to-use-my-hotness-to-evade-and-or-escape-some-situation-I-don't-even-know-how-the-hell-I-got-in_ smirk. "Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot! I know you want me and I hate to break your little _Black_ heart like this but I'm taken—"

"By who? Last time I checked Lily would rather have a trolls baby than stand your presence in the room for even a minute." a voice chirped from his other side. 'Padfoot' began to cackle loudly.

"Nice one Moony! Ha ha! Get off your high horse Prongs! Or should I say 'High Stag?'!" Padfoot cackled some more. Prongs felt the pout on his face and knew his friends had seen it as evidenced by their laughter heightening in volume and dramatics.

"One of these days y_ou-know-who_ is going to blow me up and then you guys will regret being so—so, so mean to me!" Prongs gave a mock sob as his own dramatic exclamation increased the laughter.

"Shh!" Moony finally snapped after a while even as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "Someone will hear and then all our months of planning will be wasted."

Padfoot quieted down and turned serious eyes (for once) to his two friends." What WILL we do if this shit we did actually works?" They both turned to Prongs who had gone quiet as well.

"Well...we could let the Ministry in on it and help others with what our genius came up with or..." he gave his most devilish and sexy smirk he possibly could. "We could keep this within our little circle and be known as the Master Pranksters of ALL worlds."

"Be serious Prongs."

"How about we get rich quick with it?"

"Why do you always ask me my opinion and then burn and crash me?"

"Your face full of disappointment is hilarious as shit."

"I keep hoping your brain will evolve and mature and give a good answer."

"HA! You'll be waiting a while then Moony."

"I'm more mature than _you_, you mutt!"

"As proven by your protruding tongue Prongs."

"Oi! Put it away unless you want to use it."

"Ha! You _DO_ want me!"

"Hell yea I do! _To shut up_!"

"Stop acting like idiots! Prongs! _DON'T. YOU. DARE_!"

"OW! _Merlin's extremely long beard_! That fucking hurt Moony!"

"Wow. For the school's best seeker, you're slower than a turtle stampeding through peanut butter. How _embarrassing_—OW!"

"HA! Good aim Moony! Hit him right in the—"

"Shut it! Both of you!" Moony finally snapped and eyed both friends warily. Prongs and Padfoot couldn't help it. They whimpered under the golden gaze of their companion. They scooted closer and held each other, trying to offer the other as much comfort as possible. Moony rolled his eyes and looked down on the array they had drawn.

"Basic alchemy. Except some of the symbols we replaced with magical insignias representing the elements of change such as water and fire..." Moony murmured and both previous cowering friends joined him in analyzing their work.

"Hey, where's Peter? If something goes wrong maybe we can blame it on him—" Padfoot was stopped with a light smack to the back of his head.

"Shush. You know the only reason we didn't let Peter in on this is because he can't keep a secret. I feel guilty. He's our friend." Moony sighed while Padfoot scowled.

"Friend? Pft! More like fanatical stalker. The bloke practically worships the dirt Prongs walks on—"

"—As should everyone because I'm so awesome—" Prongs quickly interjected haughtily.

"—if it was someone worthy of praise, _like me_, then maybe I'd understand. But _Prongs_!? Heed my words: one day that rat is going to _snap_ and _kill_ Prongs. And then he'll stuff 'im! Taxidermy I tell you! Prongs will forever spend his afterlife hanging on some wall being worshiped with incense and dried grass!"

They stared at the raving brunette for a minute before turning back to the array.

"Should we do this some other night? We waited this long, one more night won't hurt." Moony murmured. Besides him, Prongs shook his midnight hair and raised his glasses higher on his nose.

"Tonight. The sooner the better. Watcha say Padfoot!? Come on Moony! Tonight, the Marauders rise to infamy once more!" Hazel eyes shone with determination as he stood in his determined spot for the ritual. Moony sighed but moved to his spot and gave a crooked grin. Padfoot stopped his ranting to cackle loudly before bounding to his own place.

"Okay, on three we channel our magic and feed it to the array. Padfoot, got the runes translation?" Prongs straightened his robes and turned to his dark haired companion. Padfoot grinned and threw both his friends copies. They caught them and everyone read through quickly before looking at their companions.

"On three." Prongs started. "Ready, set, go!"

"Three!" Moony grinned.

"Two!" Padfoot laughed.

"ONE!" Prongs yelled.

They started to read in unison even as their magic flared and they willed it to go to the array. "Water!" they said evenly even as the insignia for water flared to life with a blue glow. "Fire!" the same thing happened to the fire symbol but it lighted up with red. "Air!" lighted up with white light. "Earth!" Lighted up with green light.

Everything seemed to be going perfect and Prongs internally cackled with glee. With this, Lily would HAVE to love him! She'd be begging for his hand in marriage! Oh, life was so sweet! And it continued being sweet until Moony opened his mouth.

"JAMES! You idiot! You wrote fire twice!" the normally calm friend roared. Prongs looked at the array.

"Eh?" he looked and sure enough the symbol for Earth was not Earth but Fire, lighted up in green. Oh...no. If they lived through this Moony would no doubt use him as a chew toy...

"SIRIUS!!! YOU BIGGER IDIOT! This isn't the translation for water! It's mist! UGH! I'M SURROUNDED BY MORONS!"

Even as their golden eyed companion turned to kill them the array seemed to be wanting to go first. It flared with fire then a green light somewhat exploded within the middle and it seemed to expand almost as if...

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Padfoot screeched. So they took off at a run from the room they had been occupying on and off for the last month. Just as they were half way across the room and so close to the door, the array did explode and gained on them quickly. Too quickly.

"I'M TOO SEXY TO DIE!" Padfoot screeched and Prongs saw him engulfed by the emerald flames and knew deep down that it was probably true.

"I HATE YOU BOOTTHHH!!!" Moony screeched as he too was eaten by the flames. Knowing that no one was around and he was most likely (100% sure) going to die next he screamed out something he most likely owed his fallen brethren.

"I WAS TOO COOL FOR YOU GUYS ANYWAY!" and Prongs felt the emerald flames engulf him and it felt something similar to being dunked under water, strange seeing as they were supposed to be burning, not drowning. The last image he chose to see was of his lovely and dear red head, the woman he had chosen out of all others to bear his name and children. His lovely green-eyed Lily.

–

"Wake up you dolt."

The prod to his side gave him no other choice as he was viciously assaulted with a bright and fierce glare as soon as he opened his eyes. He sat up and coughed. He looked to his left to find both his friends sitting there and watching him. Varying degrees of madness and homicide in their eyes.

"Good. You're awake. Now I can kill you."

Hazel eyes blinked. "Am I in hell?" he asked.

"Do I look like the devil?"

"...answer my question first. Then I'll decide what to say."

"Prongs." the answer was growled out.

"...where are we then?"

"_Who are you and what village are you affiliated with!?_"

Prongs wasn't so dazed and smacked stupid that he couldn't process the fact that someone else was talking. Unless his friends had somehow changed the tenor of their voice and managed to learn how to convey they would soon die without giving a proper and decent answer all in those few words spoken...even if it was in some foreign language he couldn't even get two words out of.

Prongs ran a hand through his hair even as his eyes landed on a blond man with sparkling blue and steely eyes. He was clad in a green vest with black pants and a black shirt. The most unusual thing about him was the fact he was wearing this strange head band thing on his forehead that had a small symbol on it which kinda reminded him of a leaf. Kinda. Maybe a pointy arrow.

"Er...eh?" he asked intelligently. He heard Padfoot groan and Moony sigh.

Again the man spoke and signaled the area around them with a hand. His gaze was serious and spoke volumes of the fact he could easily hurt them.

"Er..." Prongs felt the beginnings of panic starting to engulf him. "No hablo foreigner!" he tried.

"Ugh! You stupid! Its obviously not any language we know! Good thing I know the spell for language communication."

And then Moony, the smartest one of the three currently lying in the mud, seemed to do the most wrong thing he could short of throwing a rock at the man who looked like he could squish them with his pinky. He dug into his robe and pulled out his wand. The stranger froze and with inhumane speed he was suddenly right in front of them. A sharp knife type thing in both hands, pointing at Moony's neck and Prong's own neck.

Padfoot decided to speak up then: "KILL THEM IF YOU MUST! JUST DON'T HURT ME! I CAN BE FURRY AND LOVEABLE!"

The man turned to Padfoot who was on the verge of hysterics and Moony had enough time to whisper the spell so both Prongs and him could understand.

"_We come in peace!_" Prongs tried in the new language. The man turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"_I'm sorry sir! We meant no harm! We're lost and we're very far away from home. Please, it's the truth_." Moony said with as much sincerity as he could. Prongs could only nod dumbly and Padfoot was currently useless as he wept at the fact that the world would become more ugly without his presence.

"_Civilians._" the man mused. He put the sharp knives away but leveled them with a stare. "_The Sandaime needs to know about this. Come along. Don't do anything stupid or I **will** kill you_." he warned them and hauled Prongs up first. Moony got up and quickly slapped Padfoot before pulling him up as well.

"Er..." Prongs felt the man's stare on him. "_I'm James Potter. Don't kill me_." he whimpered the last part and hoped his poignant face would work on this man same as it did on his mother.

Moony spoke up next. "_I'm Remus Lupin._" he shoved at Padfoot to say his name but when gurgles and hysterical sobs was all he got he introduced their other friend. "_This is Sirius Black_."

The man looked them over and James had the distinct impression he deemed them as threatening as kittens. He gave a long look to Sirius and his lips slightly twitched. He turned to them fully and met each of their eyes.

"_Namikaze Minato._"

–

**IMPORTANT**

**I had an idea and I kinda wrote this on a whim. Don't know if I'll continue this or not. Depends on the response and if its good and enough I'll solidify the plot and go back and fix mistakes and such. Most likely will contain YAOI (boyxboy)**

**Twilight Solstice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Naruto and Harry Potter do not belong to me! XP

**Important**: I've decided to continue. The silliness of this story just grew on me and I couldn't help but grow fond of the idea of writing the Yondaime Hokage handling the Marauders. Be warned though, their presence in the shinobi world will rearrange (XD hehe) and undeniably twist everything in the Naruto world.

What language is that spoken in Naruto anyway? For now I'll call it Konoha-Speak, kay? Hehe.

"Konoha-speak"

"_English_"

**Warnings**: will be yaoi (or slash whatever you wanna call it!) boyxboy, and possible OOCness

**Thank you** you wonderful reviewers! Your encouraging words help me! Keep it up! ;)

**Don't flame**! If this isn't your cup of tea then leave it and go somewhere else!

**Butterfly Effect**

"_What we anticipate seldom occurs, what we least expected generally happens." _

_Benjamin Disraeli_

Namikaze Minato didn't particularly believe in fate. He believed that man had the power and will to shape their own destiny. As a shinobi he was more or less expected to protect, kill, and then ultimately die himself whilst doing either or both of the former.

Living life as a tool: a barrier to defend, and a kunai to strike.

That was the way of the ninja.

Someday he hoped to change this. It's not that he was afraid of death, no. He'd be honored to die for his village, his Hokage, for his precious people. But it would be better if he did whilst still being human and not something so easily disposable.

"One day..." he promised himself. He knew the only plausible way to make his goal a reality was if he became Hokage. But that could possibly take many years...and only if Minato worked hard and surpassed everyone else. Already he was gaining a reputation for his formidable battle skills but he knew he needed more. He wasn't power hungry but he knew the expectations and reality the world thrived on. If he had any chance of being considered he would have to surpass everyone, even his _own_ limitations.

Several people already believed in him and in his abilities. Their support helped greatly. His precious people would give him the extra motivation he needed. The current Hokage had high hopes for him. Hatake Sakumo had faith in him also. (Having Konoha's 'White Fang' believe in you gave you a slight ego boost.) His sensei, Jiraiya, often claimed that Minato's 'superb' genius came once in a generation. Even Uzumaki Kushina, as loathed as she was to admit it, had confessed he had the makings of 'a great big powerful stupid shinobi'.

Somewhat embarrassed to admit, he accepted the fact that Kushina-chan's belief in him was maybe worth more to him than anyone else's opinion. The fiery red head just had _something_ that made him want to prove himself to her. Even the mission he was currently on was another try to prove himself. She had challenged him into making the supposed week long mission into five days. His pride however (it didn't come out often but when it did it was usually just to screw him over) made him boast and shorten the time to three days.

She'd smugly accepted.

The Hokage (who'd been present at the time of his announcement) merely questioned his sanity and intelligence before snorting something about the 'male ego' and how he remembered being 'young, in love, and mentally retarded'.

Kushina had promptly flushed crimson before showing their Hokage he was no exception to her fiery attitude. She'd responded with a witty, 'Being male automatically makes you synonymous with the word stupid. FOREVER'.

Minato had felt both offended and amused she had spoken so brashly and to their respected leader no less. Sarutobi-sama's eye merely twitched before complaining today's youth had no respect. Kushina adopted a miffed expression before loudly complaining that all old men were perverts and cited the Hokage and Jiraiya-sensei as prime examples.

Minato had let his stern 'shinobi face' drop and he doubled over in laughter. The Hokage however, hadn't shown him the same patience he'd shown Kushina-chan and he promptly threw a stapler at the blond's head.

The scar was still visible near his hairline. It had healed up quite nicely on its own during the two days he had left his village, gone to appointed place the mission took place in, completed it, and was now on his way home. He smirked. He had outdone himself. He'd backed up his boast and he couldn't wait to hear Kushina's stammered acceptance of his abilities. And as a reward for keeping his word he'd make her pay for their dinner at Ichiraku's that he would internally label 'their first date'.

His snickering was suddenly cut off when he sensed a slight disturbance in energy to the left and approximately a half a mile away from him. He picked up speed and within moments he was in the area where he'd sensed the turbulence. His eyes narrowed and he fully expected to come across some plot by other shinobi intent on harming his village. His genius couldn't have prepared him for the sight he came across however.

Three children lying in the mud. All of which were buzzing with some sort of energy that wasn't chakra.

Minato narrowed his eyes. It was true. Their chakra levels were those of normal civilians but there was something about them that made him...uneasy. He studied each of them even as they seemed to be waking up.

The first one he studied had golden brown hair, brown eyes and a handsome face. His clothes were splattered with mud and speaking of which they weren't...normal clothes either. It looked like a black robe adorned over black pants and a white shirt. This one made him feel even more cautious. Not only did he emanate that odd foreign energy but it also felt...animalistic. Minato would go as far to theorize that maybe this one housed a demon of some sort. A Jinchūriki.

He shuddered at that implication and quickly moved on to study the next boy.

This one had black hair to his chin and dark silver eyes. His physical attributes alone made him look beautiful in a haunted sort of way if the darkness in his eyes was anything to go by. He was wearing similar clothes to his companion but he lacked the robe and his sleeves were rolled to his elbows. This one's energy had a very faint animal feel to it but not as much as his golden haired companion. He was muddy as well.

Both of them were huddled beside the third boy whom seemed to just be waking up. Minato studied the handsome blinking face the same as he did the other two. This one had black hair as well. His blinking eyes showed the color to be a hazel. He had spectacles on however. His clothes were similar to his other dark haired companion. This one's energy, he noted with slight wonder, was slightly stronger than his companions' (and had the slight animal feel to it as well). Even the golden haired one he theorized to be a demon container.

It was then he caught their conversation and with a bewildered start, he realized he couldn't understand them. His eyes narrowed and he decided then it was time to confront this supposed threat. He had no doubt that should they prove...unfriendly, he would have no trouble killing them, odd energy or not.

Using stealth anyway he came up behind them and instinctively formulated several ways he could dispose of them. He decided he'd give them a chance to explain, they were children after all.

"Who are you and what village are you affiliated with!?"

He tried to relay a calmness to his tone while implying that this was a serious matter. He needed them to know he would kill them should they prove themselves to be foes.

The one with the glasses cocked his head to the side. "Er...eh?"

It apparently hadn't worked as well as he thought as all three gave him looks of total confusion. He inwardly sighed. Instead he gave them a sharp look and he let loose just a small bit of killing intent. It wasn't even enough to faze a genin but it should affect a civilian so it would work with these boys.

He spoke again, "What village are you from?" He motioned the area around him and looked to their reactions.

He almost smirked in satisfaction as he saw the beginnings of panic grow in their eyes. Except for the golden haired one. He seemed to be switching back and forth between anger and confusion. It settled on annoyance as his bespectacled friend shouted something Minato didn't understand. He then shouted something back at the boy and Minato was only faintly amused. This, however, quickly receded as he saw the boy dig into his robe. Instinct had him act before he really thought it through. He had taken out two kunai and had them at both boys throats. He was about to cut their throats when the third boy began to shout something and Minato glanced towards his direction for a second. He didn't miss the golden haired boys' whisper of some foreign word and he felt the energy around them change before it receded.

"We come in peace!" the hazel eyed boy shouted all of a sudden and Minato narrowed his eyes. If he knew the language why hadn't he reacted accordingly in the first place?

"I'm sorry sir! We meant no harm! We're lost and we're very far away from home. Please, it's the truth." He turned to the boy who'd instigated his attack and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Minato knew he shouldn't trust them so easily but they were young, had no chakra he could easily sense (beside the slight energy), and he hadn't seen any ill intent. They seemed scared (the dark silvered eyed one looked beyond hysterics) and Minato's natural compassionate nature couldn't bring himself to harm them.

"Civilians." he declared them out loud and gave an inward sigh. If he took them back to the village it would take three days with their probable civilian like pace... so much for his boast. He leveled them with another stare and had to resist another smirk as the already hysterical one broke down in loud sobs. "The Sandaime needs to know about this. Come along. Don't do anything stupid or I **will** kill you." Even though he was showing them mercy he wouldn't put his village in danger should they prove themselves to be other than allies.

He pulled the hazel eyed boy to his feet. The hazel eyes locked with his own and the boy gave a whimper and a pout. (It seemed rather rehearsed and practiced). "I'm James Potter. Don't kill me." Minato held back his snicker but made no promises. The golden haired one spoke next, "I'm Remus Lupin." he nudged and smacked his hysterical friend who began to gurgle and sob and he finally gave up, "This is Sirius Black."

Minato eyed each of them in turn. Definitely foreigners. They'd have to be to be named so oddly. He contemplated ignoring their own inquisitive gazes and avoid introducing himself but what could it hurt? They were probably as threatening as kittens anyway but he kept in mind the small minuscule chance that they could be undercover shinobi who were incredibly good actors...

"Namikaze Minato."

–

James Potter had never had such a Merlin awful day. First he was swallowed up by some fire of his own making only to wake and realize with some relief and greater horror that their plan may or may not have worked. Whatever the hell had happened, they weren't at Hogwarts much less Ireland, probably not even England anymore! That meant that the distance between Lily and he had increased ten fold overnight.

Oh dear Merlin..._Lily!_

"NOOO!!!!" he couldn't help the yell that escaped from his throat. Only Remus and Mr. Minato turned to look at him as Sirius was currently unconscious and being carried by the blond stranger. (The stranger had knocked his friend out on the grounds that he was still sobbing and the noise could attract danger. Or so the stranger claimed. James swore he saw him sigh in relief when everything went silent and mentally noted that he would try his damnedest to NOT be annoying.) (A/N: Yeah, right.)

"What's wrong?" Mr. Minato asked even as he shifted Sirius on his back.

"Lily..." James whimpered. An image of his beloved red head flashed through his mind. Of her smile. Her laughter. Her calling James her boyfriend. Them getting married... the good and happy thoughts soon faded as he thought of his current predicament. What if he tarried in getting back? What if he was too late in convincing his lovely green eyed flower that he was more than a beautiful and perfect face and a head full of "hot air" as she had so passionately claimed? The images of him kissing her and holding her hand quickly dissipated and a horrible dreadful one replaced it. One of _his_ Lily kissing and loving someone that _wasn't_ him. Lily getting married to someone who _wasn't him either_! Lily having a child that did not have _his_ charming good looks and awesomeness! "...what if she...finds someone else...?"

Remus didn't look amused at all and shot him a glare. "He's being an idiot." he told the blond and turned around to keep walking. The blond stranger merely raised and eyebrow and shot him a slightly inquisitive look.

"It's a very real fear Moony..." James whimpered but started to walk anyways. "If the love of my life marries...someone...else..." James choked. He saw Remus roll his eyes and whimpered again. "You're so cruel...just because _you've_ never been in love..."

The look that Remus sent him made him want to run to his mother. So he did the next best thing and shuffled behind the amused looking blond stranger. So in case Remus decided to lunge then at least he'd be offered a temporary shield and a head start before he had to run for his life.

"You seem too...young to have a love."

James blinked. So far the stranger hadn't really spoken and only used his eyes and body language to communicate. Well, he did speak if only to remind them once again that he would kill them should they do something stupid and to state that their destination was approximately three days away. And they would be walking the whole of it.

"I'm _fifteen_!" James declared. "And I've loved that woman since third year! By the end of this year I'll have her love me back! We'll get married and have a son which I'll name James Jr. He'll have my looks, her brains and since he's my child he'll automatically inherit the awesomeness I have too! Believe it!" James pumped a fist in the air, newly regenerated in his life goal.

"I see." the stranger murmured as he adjusted Sirius whom, James noticed, was drooling all over the stranger's back. He held back a snicker in fear of having his friend die just because he couldn't keep his drool in his mouth. The stranger however seemed to have found out anyway as he gave a sigh but no inclination that he would murder Sirius. So James allowed himself to laugh.

"Where is your home?" the blond asked suddenly. James shrugged. He honestly didn't know where Ireland was in comparison this strange place. His current location was a mystery too. But if he was forced to guess, he'd say Japan...(and only because Remus had guessed so first).

"We're from England." Remus spoke up. James saw the stranger narrow his eyes and came to the conclusion that they must have landed VERY far away from home if this stranger hadn't even heard of England.

"You aren't shinobi." It wasn't a question. James, using the ingrained observational skills only a Quidditch player could possess noted that the blond seemed guarded and it looked like he almost thought through everything he said.

"No." deadpanned James at last. Even though he had no idea what the hell that meant.

"You have an energy around you though. It's... tangible now." He motioned Sirius who groaned. "You aren't regular children."

"_We aren't children_!" James exclaimed while Remus took the rational approach and agreed with the man whom could whip out knives whenever he wanted to it seemed. "We aren't."

"I see." the blond murmured.

"It's called magic." Remus continued without being provoked.

James choked. "Moony!"

"What?"

"_Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm just shocked the rule-loving book worm is telling a muggle about you-know-what!_" James hissed quite loudly while his wild gesticulations made his arms blur and had the effect of making him look like some rabid hummingbird. Remus merely hummed and kept walking.

"You...aren't spies..." Mr. Minato murmured almost to himself but he looked quite skeptical of his own statement. Remus paused in his walking and turned and even James stopped and felt awed at the look in the other boys eyes.

Remus' golden eyes held a brutal honesty and his words conveyed a genuine sincerity, "No. We are truthfully lost and a long way from home. We're sorry for inconveniencing you this way sir. And we're eternally grateful for your help and...understanding. It's obvious you posses some 'odd' abilities yourself and it's alright to inquire about our own talents. I can tell its hard for you to trust us but we understand. We would feel the same way. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. But know that we don't mean you or your...village any harm. Thank you for helping us." and then Remus smiled.

Damn, James thought. Where the hell was this convincing innocent angelic facade of 'openess' when Filch or one of the Professors caught them doing something 'immorally rule-breaking'!? How many trophies and cauldrons could Remus have saved them from cleaning if he'd been so convincing of their innocence with them!? A MILLION! Probably more!

"Alright." the blond gave a small grin and James felt his eye twitch. Even he could tell that the stranger had probably melted on the inside and thought Remus an innocent angel. He'd havta learn that little trick...maybe then his mother would stop deafening him and killing whatever brain cells remained with her lovely screeching and loving swaps to the head.

"Yeah..." James said a little dazed from his plotting. "What he said."

The blond turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "_You_...aren't that convincing."

James felt panic momentarily flare before he looked the blond dead in the eye. "Sir, I just saw you move faster than a damn bullet. I may be 'dimwitted' but I'm not stupid enough to even instigate an arm wrestling match with you. I enjoy living. My plans include living til I'm an old man who laughs maniacally at everything and uses his cane as a prodding stick to annoy everyone within an eight mile radius. There is no way I will mess with you or anyone else whose a human bludger." **(A/N: Psh. Yeah right.)**

The blond stared at him for a minute before giving a nod. He glanced briefly at Sirius and Remus quickly spoke up, "Sirius...is pretty much like a loyal obedient...dog. If he was awake he'd say the same thing."

"Only he'd be crying..." James said dryly. "What!?" he exclaimed at Remus' annoyed look.

"Hmm.." the blond hummed. "Let's be on our way then. It's...three days...to my village." James saw the despair in the man's eyes and the minuscule, very slight tremble of his lips. He quirked an eyebrow and his mouth opened of its own accord.

"What? Are we making you miss a date or something?" He wasn't aware that Remus had moved to his side until he felt the sharp jab to his ribs and he gasped but his manly pride (and survival instincts) pushed down the urge to stick out his tongue and insult Remus' mother.

Mr. Minato gave him a sharp look but said nothing. James took this as a "yes"and quickly sympathized. "Don't worry." James thought back to his earlier almost-heartbreak. "I feel your pain. But true love will prevail and we'll make many beautiful babies!"

He heard Remus choke and saw the stranger's weird slightly horrified look and James' soul nearly left his body. "NO! Not like that! _I mean...!_ That _me_ and _Lily_ will make beautiful babies and _you_ and your..._person_ will too! Not you and me! Not that you're not good looking!" James added fearing to insult the other man. "_I mean—_if I had to have anybody's babies they'd be yours! Wait! Not that I would like to have babies but—"

"James." Remus gasped as he held his stomach. "_Stop_." and James had the distinct impression Remus was enjoying his mental anguish. He chanced a peek at the stranger and with some relief noted that he looked impassive and stern once again.

James felt his cheeks burn with undignified embarrassment. The prankster in him demanded retribution. Faster than a speeding train or not and able to physically break every bone in his body James thought of revenge undeterred. The blond stranger could physically mangle him but James knew the inner workings of the mind and knew that he could mentally snap the man in half. All he needed was the right moment and the right things to say...

-

Minato felt the ominous beginnings of dread coil in his stomach as he listened to the bespectacled boy babble. Something just told him that he would have the most trouble with this one. The golden eyed one looked pained as he held his stomach but Minato knew it was from pure amusement as the boy's eyes glinted with tears of laughter. He mentally took note of their status and personalities that the boys had so far 'graced' him with.

James Potter. Loud, slightly obnoxious, and obviously lacked the ability of thinking before speaking. Minato did take notice however that the boy's odd energy (magic was it?) would flare whenever he got excited or anxious. And despite the fact that he let himself be manhandled by his companion, it was obvious he was the little ringleader of the group. And despite the fact that Minato wanted nothing more than to run away from the kid he knew he would have to keep a sharper eye on him.

Remus Lupin. Minato liked this one the best, he admitted in his head somewhat begrudgingly and exasperatingly. This one was quiet and seemed the most sincere and cunning of the group. Minato had to admit he was taken with the boy's eloquent and sincere way of talking but as a shinobi he knew he had to see 'underneath the underneath' so he kept his senses open just in case this all happened to be some deceptive ploy. Children or not...he inwardly scoffed. Sakumo's son was a child younger than them and that boy already had the skills and talents older ninja trained years to obtain.

And then there was Sirius Black. The hysterical limp, currently unconscious thing that had the uncanny ability to be as annoying as he was awake when he was knocked out. (Minato couldn't see it but he was most aware of the fact the boy was drooling a river down his back). Minato hadn't lied when he told they boys his reasons for pegging the boy unconscious. His girly screams could attract enemy nin and any chance Minato had at stealth would be gone the minute he'd gotten ten miles within an intended target.

So Minato, using the face that his training had created to use in case he was tortured at the hands of enemy nin, told the boys to keep walking. Two...and a half more days...

He mourned his never-date with Kushina.

He mourned his smug boast.

He mourned the fact that the Hokage would probably throw another couple hundred staplers at him for adding to the paperwork these boys would no doubt induce.

But most of all...

"Are we there yet Mr. Minato!? I gotta go to the bathroom and I don't fancy doing my business on a tree. Isn't there a portable loo somewhere!?"

He mourned the fact his compassionate nature was screwing him over.

"_Ugh...where the bloody hell am I...?_"

Great.

-

James internally cackled with glee. The moment had arrived! It was time to convert himself into the blond stranger's worst nightmare! And should he by chance die, it'd be a worthy excursion he'd martyred his life for!

...and hopefully should the worse happen, he hoped that the man would end James' life himself instead of handing him over to Remus who looked ready to tear off James' head should he try something to provoke the other man if his warning glare was anything to go by...

-

"Hey! Sirius is awake Mr. Minato! _Hey buddy! How you feeling!?_"

"_What...? I, ugh...what am I...AAH_!"

It was official: the ramen gods had deserted him...

"_GET HIM OFF ME_!!!"

"Technically...you're on him." James sounded too happy. Nevertheless Minato did not want to know what had elicited the boy's odd response.

"_AAHHH! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! SOMEONE CALL MY HOUSE ELF! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I'LL SIC KREACHER ON YOU SO FAST IT'LL LEAVE YOU STUPIFIED! HE'LL EAT YOU FOR TOUCHING ME—!_"

"Eat him...? Pft. More like worship the ground he walks on. Kreacher hates you mate."

"James, Sirius can't understand you, remember. Speak English to him." Remus sounded like Minato felt and if should worse come to worse and Minato's patience be pummeled by his need to keep sane, he'd let ONLY the golden eyed boy live.

"I know he can't Moony. I'm merely talking this way for Mr. Minato's benefit only." Annoying gaki. "But unto more pressing matters... Mr. Minato!? I still havta really go pee! Can't we take a small break? I'm hungry too. I skipped dinner."

"That's your own fault." Minato heard Remus snap. The blond shinobi kept a careful eye forward and a firm hold on still thrashing and screaming body he held over his shoulder.

"_DON'T STEAL MY LIVER! IF YOU LET ME LIVE I'LL—I'LL GIVE YOU MY MOTHER!_"

"No one wants your mother Padfoot. And it wasn't my fault Moony! Lily's eyes...they just keep you mesmerized...it's hard to do anything but stare and get lost in their depths..."

"_SOMEBODY SAVE ME!_"

"Mr! Min! A! To! I. Gotta. Go. Pee!" James almost shrieked gleefully and Minato wondered how he could achieve such a soprano tone being a boy and all.

"_AAHHH!!!_"

"BATHROOM! NOW!"

Minato just knew that the bespectacled boy was doing this on purpose. But what could he possibly have to gain from annoying him this badly? Oh wait...Minato knew!

"PEE! I GOTTA GO—"

WHACK.

Silence. Sweet beautiful silence at last. Minato sighed and then—

"_HE KILLED PRONGS!!! AAHHH!!!!! HE MURDERED JAMES!!! RUN MOONY! I'LL DISTRACT HIM! RRUUNNN!!! I'LL AVENGE MY FRIEND! TAKE THIS...! HEEEYAAH—_"

Spoke too soon. Ah, oh well. Two problems, one solution.

THWAP.

Carrying an extra hundred pounds for two more days wouldn't kill him. His sanity was thanking him profusely now...his eardrums were also quite happy. With a slight slip of his shinobi mask he grinned and hoisted the bespectacled annoying gaki unto his other shoulder and continued walking.

He heard the only conscious boy in the near vicinity quickly shuffle forward until they were walking side by side.

"...so...any question you might have...?" the slight nervous tone to the boy's voice wasn't lost on Minato and he offered him a sideways glance.

"Do you like nature's _silent_ peaceful atmosphere too...?"

"I've recently gained a new appreciation for it sir."

Minato allowed himself to grin. "That's good."

Just two more days...

-

**Authors Notes and Explanation:**

What Minato senses in Remus is his werewolf. He mistakes him for a demon container. Kinda.

-

At this point, Minato thinks the Marauders are near-harmless and reading from Naruto online sources, he was supposedly very kind and only harsh on the battlefield. I think he would give them a chance, plus who could possibly resist the innocent Marauders after all? XD

-

I think James would release his prankster wrath on anyone despite the fact they could possibly beat him into mash potatoes.

-

Keep in mind that Remus cast the language spell on himself and James only. Sirius was excluded so he wouldn't know what was being said. James and Remus can switch back and forth. Minato was too busy trying to keep his sanity to really notice or care that he couldn't understand. Will be expanded on later.

Those are all the little things I think needed to be slightly explained. Sorry if anything's OOC.

**Review?**


End file.
